tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kvinna Skördeman
Kvinna Skördeman is the former RED scout as she's known to be slayer of serial killers and wanderer of Freaks World. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her main theme is Village of Whispers Hisako's theme from Killer Instinct. Origin Before she was Kvinna Skördeman, she was ordinary RED scout sent on the mission with her husband (RED Soldier) and medic (as team leader) along with other mercenaries to investigate unknown energy source on Harvest Event. Unaware of their presence, the territory they enter belong to deadliest, ruthless serial killer, Team Killer. At that moment Team Killer began slaughter everyone until he reach her. As he plunges his machete on her guts while choking her, the RED soldier, whom he was her husband sacrifice himself saving his wife, allowing himself to buy sometime for his way to escape. As she reaches to the room, she began collapse, realizing that she's dying from blood loss. She lays down, realizing her reamining teammate might be dead until her blood reaches the crate, reveal to be the unknown energy source, reviving her in the process. Fortunately, she recognizes the source known to be magic of unstable Australium. With new found power, she confronts Team Killer and defeats him at the process. However, realizing vengeance isn't answer for her late husband. She spared him instead and teleport herself away at instant, swore she never see his face or getting in her way again. On that day, the RED female scout was never seen again but only known as Kvinna Skördeman. Appearance Her normal appearance usually has Saints Row IV Butterfly Clip wears short pants, red shirt without handbag. However when she's transform into her reaper mode, her shirt turns black as she has RED dead cult hood with black mask. However many people describe her as beautiful woman, which most likely wears sunglasses to avoid encountering sexual predators. Personality & Behavior Before that she was plain normal and focus character, wanting to get her job done. When she realized her husband died along with getting her new power, her personality began to change as she becomes more insane-like psychopath and sadistic fighter. Although she's ruthless, she's somehow retain her normal personality before turning insane, ended up having bipolar disorder in the process. However she usually shows mercy if the Freaks wants proper fight or Freaks whom are very weak, believing that was the waste of her time killing them. As killer, she's usually kill serial killers and rapists Powers & Abilities Although most of the scouts prefer scattergun or melee weapons, Kvinna on the other hand wield different tools as her proficiency becoming her primary attacks. Her main weapon of choice is Blodtörst Upprördhet (translate from Swedish to English: Bloodlust Outrage), a dark reddish sword that can cut through physical plane and astral plane of existence. In most of unstable Australium magic possess different abilities, in her case she gains death magic and sex magic under red unstable Australium bar. A rare and mysterious among the unstable Australium bar, Kvinna seems to be one of the only person able to wield without concern since it's the most difficult power to be control. As magic user, she able to perform deadly spell. Most of her spell include: * Kiss of Death - also known as blood kiss, which she's not only sucks their blood from their mouth but cause them having their fever so high they died instantly. *Black Widow Mating - also known as death by sex, which she's used her sexuality to kill sexual predators and rapists. *Death Infusion - ususally kill people within an instance *Death by Beauty - similar to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, she can kill anyone whom simply look at her beauty without her sunglasses under normal form or having her mask remove under reaper form. Instead of turning them into stone, she turns them into skeleton on fire, melting their body inside out. *Death Teleportation - usually teleport away with hellfire appearance. However she occasionally used it as escaping the battle rather than combat, believing it would be counter by Freaks who can predict her move. If it's back against the wall, she can charged herself up with Mardröm Mode, and ubercharge appearance that is powerful enough to challenge god-like power such as Erzengel,Nightmare Medic, Lord DeGroot, etc. Besides her deadly spell, she has supernatural condition, can fly through levitation, and semi-immortality, making her near demi-goddess Freaks. Kvinna Skördeman's Death By Kiss.jpeg|Kvinna's Kiss of Death Kvinna Skördeman's Death by Sex.jpeg|Kvinna uses Death by Sex after Heavy's rape attempt. Kvinna Skördeman.jpeg|Blodtörst Upprördhet as Kvinna's main weapon of choice Kvinna Skördeman's Mardröm Mode .jpeg|Kvinna's Mardröm mode Faults & Weakness Nearly, not absolutely demi-goddess. Although she wields powerful magic, she has limits. Her weakness include: *Her Death Infusion may had advantage of instant kill. However if she misses her attempt, she's ended up got stunned, leaving herself vulnerable and wide open for 5 seconds before resume her battle. *Although her Kiss of Death and Death by Sex may be deadly magic, it's no doubt that she never used it in combat and able to control it manually. *Her Death by Beauty may be powerful but not that deadly as magic or telepathy user can resist or somewhat ignore her spell completely if the Freaks whom are completely heartless. Not to mention it can be counter by other Freaks whom have similar abilities such as Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, Dic Soupcan’s Nightmare mode, Crazy Machine’s powerful glare, and Freaks who also contains unstable Australium as well including pure Australium shield. *Although she may have immense strength in magic, light or angelic magic are actually unnecessary as she's actually weak against Pure Australium and Australium magic. In addition, her magic is limited from her strong desire. *On top of that she isn't that dangerous as her main purpose is to wander around like the walking nomad and classified only between Jacks-of-All-Trade and Lightning Bruiser. Trivia *Kvinna Skördeman is literally means Female Reaper under translate from Swedish *Her identity is actually named after Grim Reaper. *Her sword is actually modeled after Cruel Oath from Nier Automata *Kvinna is actually Swedish *While the full power is unknown, her magic reveals to be connection towards one of Chaos Magic and only get stronger by desire. Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Berserkers Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Magicians